Endless Surprises
by TwilightTwinkleEyes
Summary: During Edward and Bella's honeymoon at the Cullen home, they get a surprise visit by someone they least expect. Will Edward allow this visitor to meet Bella? Or will this visitor take it upon herself to make herself known?
1. Aftermath

Twilight 5

**Aftermath**

BPOV

As I laid there, a million thoughts went through my head: Everything that had happened, things that were going to happen. Slowly, the memories of the past week flooded my vision...

My bachelorette party with Rosalie and Alice…last minute wedding jitters…walking down the isle with Charlie by my side ready to hand his baby to her soon to be husband... Edward's reaction when he saw me in my wedding gown for the first time...the feeling of love resonating from both of us as we said our vows and were pronounced "husband and wife"…The joy that filled my entire being when he kissed me as my husband, and I as his wife…Our honeymoon…I blushed warm, as I thought of the intimate moments Edward and I shared last night. I heard a soft chuckle and cold arms enfold me.

"Good morning, my love." A velvety voice that never failed to make my heart beats increase. After a soft peck on my cheek, I turned over to see my favorite crooked smile and gaze into an endless topaz sea. He was radiating love and joy through his entire being. "Are you hungry? I brought you some food." He brought over a tray with fruits, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice. I looked at the tray of food, than back at his watchful eyes and said, "Yes, but not for food." I pushed the tray aside and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with amusement and I giggled as he nibbled on my earlobe. He pulled away and a pout appeared on my face.

"We'll have an eternity to enjoy this pleasure but you really must eat." He put the tray between us and fed me a chocolate dipped strawberry.

"Are you trying to get me aroused or is the chocolate for your benefit because you know how I am with sugar even this early in the morning."

He chuckled as he cut a piece of pancake and held it out for me to take a bite. As I leaned forward to take a bite, I decided to bypass the piece of pancake and nibble on his finger instead. A look of surprise showed on his face but relaxed as I started a pattern of kisses up his forearm, pass his elbow, to his shoulders, his neck, I got to his ear and whispered, "I'm hungry, dearest husband of mine, can I have some more?" He took my waist and flung us onto the bed making sure I wasn't hurt in the process. His eyes burned with desire like they had last night. The next couple of hours became a blur. I only remember being extremely happy as he held me in his arms and whispered, "I will love you forever."

I have never been as happy as I've been in the past 24 hours. I thought I'd explode from all the joy radiating inside of me. I turned to see his face as he laid there watching my every move. It felt right to be here by his side. I felt an overwhelming sense of thankfulness toward Carlisle. If he hadn't changed Edward, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the happiness, no, the wholeness I felt with him next to me. I thought about his parents and what they might have been like. I unconsciously raised my left hand and the glimmering of my ring caught my attention. I admired it for while before I looked up to see Edward looking out the window.

I could see that Edward was thinking about something and started to look anxious. I asked, "What's wrong?" He glanced at my face before he looked away which started to make me anxious, "I've been thinking about the moment I change you." The feeling of anxiety increased and he could see it in my face. "I'm not going back on my promise; I was just wondering if there was any place special you wanted to do it?" My face relaxed and then said, "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you and you're the one to do it, we can do it anywhere that pleases you." I tried to be cute but apparently it didn't work.

"That's not what I asked. I want everything to go smoothly and I want you to be as comfortable as possible." He was up to something but I couldn't figure out what it was yet.

I could sense something else hiding beneath this façade he was trying to fool me with.

"Edward Cullen are you afraid?" I've never seen him go from perfectly fine to falling out at the seams. He tried to hide behind what seemed like defiance.

"No, of course not, it's just that I would never forgive myself if I…" I put my pointer and middle finger over his lips before he could finish. I stared into his eyes assuring him that he would not fail, that he loved me too much to hurt me. The fear slowly subsided until comfort was all that could be seen in his eyes. He looked down.

I lifted his head up by his chin so that I could look him in the eyes.

"Edward, my love, my husband, I refuse to live out my life as a mortal. I want to be by your side forever. I would walk through the fires of hell if that could make you human. We know that's not possible but if it was, I would take that chance without a doubt in my heart. Please understand that I trust you with my whole heart and being. There is no doubt in my mind that you will not hurt me anymore than necessary."

"What about the pain?" he said with a gravelly voice, looking down again.

"There is nothing that can or will scare me from spending an eternity with you. If three days of pain is the price to pay, I will gladly pay it." The love that shined through his eyes took my breath away. If I thought he was beautiful before, now he was simply radiant. He leaned toward me and pressed his lips on mine. It was a kiss of surrender. I knew he wouldn't have anymore doubts about changing me. Too soon he broke that kiss with a smirk on his face,

"You still haven't answered my question."

I glanced up with a quizzical look on my face. "What question?"

"Do you have any preference for the location of the change?" He sat back making himself comfortable.

"I told you as long as you were by my side and you were the one to change me, the location didn't matter." I was starting to get the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

"All the same, I'd like you to choose a suitable location for this life altering occasion." He tried to dazzle me into submission but I refused to be a prey to his antics yet again. There was something going on that he didn't want me to know and I was going to find out what it was.

"Edward Cullen are you stalling?" At that moment his phone rang, he glanced at it than answered, "What is it Alice? Okay, hold on." He held out the phone to me. "She wants to talk to you." He handed over the phone.

"Hello Alice. Yes. Uh-huh. Really? Okay. Thank you. Uh-huh. I'll tell him. Thanks again. Bye Alice." I put the phone down, folded my arms and glanced up at him. He sat there with a straight face, suddenly interested by the color of the sheet, trying not to give himself away. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up already knowing that Alice had told me everything.


	2. The Other Woman

Twilight Continued 3

**The Other Woman**

BPOV

"Who is this woman Alice saw you with?" I gave him the sternest look I could muster. He simply sat there as if I hadn't said a word.

"Edward, I asked you a question." I was starting to lose it; anger started growing inside of me. I was about to ask him again when there when were interrupted by a knock at the door.

EPOV

Last night was absolutely the most wonderful night of my entire life. As soon as she fell asleep I admired her peaceful slumber before getting up to sit in the chair by the bed. I heard her murmur, "Edward, I love you." And mumble parts of her vows from our wedding. I couldn't help but smile. The love I have for her can never be quenched.

I brought out Bella's copy of Wuthering Heights and started reading where I had left off. Instead of reading at vampire speed, Bella suggested I read it at human speed so I could appreciate every word. I already had the book memorized but I did as she asked of me and it was taking me forever. I never knew something as simple as reading a book at human speed could frustrate me.

At around 4 am I decided to get some food for my beloved, knowing she wakes early. I decided to make her pancakes and dip strawberries in chocolate with an assortment of fruits and pour a glass of fresh orange juice. As I was fixing her breakfast, a familiar scent caught my attention. I looked around the kitchen calling on my vampire instincts to help detect the strange scent of familiarity. I turned toward the dining table and dropped the spatula, my mouth fell open in astonishment…..my sister.

"Amber?" Hesitantly, I took a step toward her wondering if I was just seeing her. She smiled the same crooked smile, her dull, red eyes gleamed with joy at my recognition.

"Hi, Ed" She gracefully hopped off the table walked over and picked up the spatula. "Since when did you eat human food?" She eyed the pancakes and fruits disgustedly.

"They're not for me. They're for my wife." I smiled as Amber suddenly understood the reason for the empty house and a smile appeared on her face as well.

"Congratulations, brother! What's her name? Where's she from? Can I meet her?" She was about to run up to stairs when I quietly said, "Stop, Amber."

She came back down the stairs with a hurt look on her face. I walked over to her to comfort her, "It's not that I don't want you to meet her, it's just, we're on our honeymoon."

The look of hurt was replaced with astonishment, "I didn't know Ed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She abruptly stopped with a confused look on her face as she looked at the food again, "Why are you cooking food for…" I stopped her before she could finish and gave her a stern look. She gasped and said, "You married a human? How is that possible? Does she know what you are?" I calmed her down and explained everything. From my voice to the anticipation that shined on my face as I told our story, she could tell that I truly did love Bella.

When I finished, she stood up and said, "So, when can I meet her?"

"Not today, you need to leave before she wakes up. Let me talk to her first than I'll call you to come. I promise." The look of disappointment instantly became anticipation as she pranced out the door.

I haven't seen my sister in almost 50 years. Why did she come back now? Is she in trouble? I need to have a serious conversation with her before she is anywhere near my wife.


	3. Explanations

Explanations 8

**Explanations**

EPOV

I finished cooking the pancakes, and set everything up nicely on a tray. Satisfied at the selection, I went back up to our room. _Our room_. I like the sound of that. I started humming her song when I sensed she was awake. I quietly opened the door, put the tray of food on the table near the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I lightly kissed her cheek. Why did she have to be so alluring?  
"Good morning, my love." The look of awe that never seemed to stop amazing me appeared on her face. "Are you hungry? I brought you some food."

She glanced at the tray than looked at me with piercing eyes, "Yes, but not for food." The kiss that followed made me crazy for her. I knew she needed to eat, so I pulled away after I satisfied myself enough.

"We'll have an eternity to enjoy in this pleasure, but you really must eat." I brought the tray over and held out a strawberry I dipped in chocolate. A special treat I thought she'd enjoy. She tried to seduce me again, making it sound like I was the one seducing her with the chocolate dipped strawberry. She took a bite and enjoyed it, while I cut a piece of pancake for her to eat. I held it out for her to bite. She leaned forward with a mischievous look in her eyes. Instead of eating the piece of pancake, she nibbled on my fingers, kissing my forearm, all the way up to my shoulder, she kissed my ear, then said, "I'm hungry for more, dearest husband of mine, can I have some more?" What a seductress! How I was able to refuse her before I have no idea, that didn't matter, I didn't have to refuse her anymore. She is my wife now; I have her all to myself.

I took her waist and in an instant we were both on the bed. The memory of last night flooded my mind and I took her into my arms.

A couple of hours later, I held her in my arms, utterly satisfied and whispered, "I will love you forever." I watched her face as the joy slowly dimmed.

"Edward…," a faint whisper in my mind. "Edward, please can I meet her?" it whispered again. I became anxious trying to figure out how to tell Bella about Amber. She's just my sister, why am I making such a big deal about this. Bella looked up and saw the anxious look and asked, "What's wrong?"

I tried to think of an excuse to stall time so I could figure out a way to tell her. I used upcoming events for inspiration.

"I've been thinking about the moment I change you." She was starting to reflect my anxiousness, so I continued.

"I'm not going back on my promise; I was just wondering if there was any place special you wanted to do it?" If I could sweat that's definitely what I'd be doing right now.

Her face relaxed and said, "It doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you and you're the one to do it, we can do it anywhere that pleases you." Always being so selfless. She never ceases to amaze me. I tried to play off my amazement but counteracting her comment. I tried to sound stern.

"That's not what I asked. I want everything to go smoothly and I want you to be as comfortable as possible." How the lies came so easily I have no idea. Well, they aren't exactly lies. I've been worrying about this for a while. No matter how many times we talk about it, I never seem to have the confidence in myself that she seems to have in me.

She had this incredulous look on her face like she had an epiphany,

"Edward Cullen, are you afraid?" The question took me by surprise. I didn't know how to answer. I quickly tried to hide my astonishment knowing she already saw it.

"No," I quickly tried to think of something else to say, "of course not, it's just that I would never forgive myself if I…" She had stopped me before I could continue.

I looked into the endless depth of her eyes and saw comfort. Even though I was only saying these things to figure out how to explain Amber, I couldn't help but feel comforted by her presence. I had to look away before she saw my guilt rise to the surface. She wasn't finished. She lifted my head with her fingers and expressed her love in such a way that I nearly took her to the bed once more. The fact that she would "walk through the fires of hell to make me human" for me, if I could cry, I think I would have after hearing her words.

"What about the pain?" I asked her. She merely brushed it off and continued to glow with the fire of our love.

How I fell in love with someone so loving and tender, is impossible. Impossible but somehow it happened. I have never felt so loved as I did when I was with her. She is my light, my strength. My everything. I leaned in and kissed her, short quick pecks than longer satisfying ones. I pulled away with a smile on my lips.

"You still haven't answered my question." I pressed for more time. Amber's thoughts were starting to scream in my head. Soon I will no longer be able to block it out.

Bella looked at me with a question in her eyes. "What question?"

"Do you have any preference for the location of the change?" Why was I making this sound so formal? I could see in her eyes that she was starting to suspect something.

"I told you, as long as you were by my side and you were the one to change me, the location didn't matter." She was starting to look suspicious.

"All the same, I'd like you to choose a suitable location for this life altering occasion." I tried to distract her by dazzling her, but she was learning how to avoid it and I cursed myself for doing it so much.

I tried to hide my anxiousness but it was starting to leak again because she got a peculiar gleam in her eyes and then asked, "Edward Cullen are you stalling?"

I was grateful that my phone rang when it did, because I had no idea what I was going to tell her. I looked at the Caller ID, it was Alice. I answered it, "What is it Alice?"

"I saw you in the kitchen with Amber. Why won't you tell Bella about her? Why does she make you anxious? Nothing bad is going to happen to Bella if she meets her. Let me talk to her. I won't tell her anymore than she needs to know. Just give the phone to her." I answered Alice with my thought decisions as she asked each question, so wouldn't give anything away out loud. "Okay, hold on." I said to the phone. I looked over at Bella, "She wants to talk to you." I reluctantly handed the phone over to Bella hoping that Alice would keep her word and not say anymore than she needed to. I listened to their conversation making sure Alice kept her word.

When Bella hung up, I knew it was now or never. I still didn't know what to say. All Alice had told her was that she saw me with another woman. I could see the anger growing in Bella's eyes.

What I wasn't prepared for was the fire that burned in her entire being as she said, "Who is this woman Alice saw you with?"

A tone of hurt and anger pierced my ears. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there in silence.

"Edward Cullen, I asked you a question." I could see that she was about to fall out at the seams when a knock at the door interrupted our conversation.

I knew who it was but I wasn't ready to let her in just yet. I needed to calm Bella down and explain everything before they officially met. I scrambled for something to say before she lost it.

"Bella," was all I could think of. "Bella, please, it's nothing like that. You know that you are the only love of my life. I know, despite what you might believe, that our love was meant to be. I love you with all my heart and there's nothing that can change that." I was relieved that the panic in her eyes had diminished a little. She was still worried. I guess it was now or never. There was another knock on the door. I glared at it than turned back to Bella.

"The woman, Alice saw me in the kitchen with, is my sister, Amber." Bella looked like she was about to faint, being filled with so much emotion for a long period of time tires her out easily. "Bella, please listen to me it is important that you hear what I'm trying to say to you." She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. I quickly explained.

"I found out she was changed not too long after Carlisle had taken me. Somehow she was able to find us by tracking me. Being siblings must have left some kind of connection between us that was strengthened when she was changed as well. We were close, best friends I guess you could say, before our parents sent her to New York to live with our aunt so she wouldn't be affected by the influenza. Her life wasn't as lucky as mine. Our aunt died a month after she joined her and a week later, she was on her deathbed when a vampire offered to save her life. In her deliriousness, she accepted and was changed. She was raised in the south. She was one of the lucky few that weren't killed by the Volturi when another uproar had caused them to eliminate vampires who threatened our secrecy. She used her senses to find me. When she found us, it took us a while to convince her to change her diet. Sometimes I'm not sure if she's totally cured from it yet. She left when it became too much for her. I haven't seen her in almost fifty years. You have to understand that the reason why I was worried about telling you about her is because I didn't know what she was capable of."

I hoped that Bella was grasping all of this information. It wasn't the way I wanted to tell her but Amber just didn't give me any choice. Why did I allow woman to tell me what to do?

"Because you're a sucker for a beautiful woman, even if she is your sister." Amber had let herself into the room. I wished now more than ever for the power to read Bella's mind, but I knew that would never happen.

BPOV

I was starting to tremble with fear that Edward had a vampire lover that I never knew about My imagination was running away with me and Edward could see that I was about to fall to pieces. He tried to reassure me but I couldn't shake the feeling that this woman had some kind of tie to him. As he started to explain, comprehension started to dawn on my face. I almost laughed until I heard the part about her having trouble with the new diet. If I was a siren for Edward, would the smell of my blood be as appealing to her as it is to Edward? Before I could ask him my question the door flew open. 

A beautiful woman, who didn't look any older than 15, walked through the door. If I hadn't been around vampires so much my jaw would've dropped in awe at her beauty. She made Rosalie look normal. Her eyes was a dull violet color, the shape of her face similar to Edwards but with a feminine appeal. Her hair was a beautiful brunette color, that fell all the way to her knees, and had a pretty wave to it. She walked confidently up to me and held her hand out.

"Hello Bella, my name is Amber. I'm Ed's kid sister." She had nodded her head at Edward when she acknowledged him.

I could feel Edward's tense body next to mine. He could tell, as well as I could, that she hadn't fed in a while. Despite my discomfort, I couldn't help but reach out and shake her hand. It was the moment our hands touched that Amber got the full blast of my scent.


	4. Problems

**I apologize for the confusion about Edward being in love 50 years before he met Bella. I was writing this late one night and didn't realize my mistake. It has been fixed. Please reread if you need to, to better understand. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm loving all of it!**

Problems 10

**Problems**

EPOV

I knew this would happen! I told Alice that she wouldn't be able to handle it but nooo, she said she had a vision and Amber was going to be okay. At least the others are coming home to help me. I don't think I'd have it in me to kill my own sister. I wonder what Bella must be thinking right now. I wish I could hear her thoughts.

Amber's POV

I struggled with the idea of seeing my brother again. Our last meeting wasn't one of the happiest. He was always there for me and trying to do what was best. I felt like I let him down and couldn't face him since I walked away.

Unlike most vampires, my memory of my human life is still as clear as if they had happened yesterday. I still remember all the times I spent with Edward as he told me stories to help me sleep when I had nightmares or comfort me after my first breakup. I will never forget the day he took me to the train station to send me to our aunt's home to protect me from the health epidemic. Little to their knowledge, I was about as safe as if I had stayed with them and spent the rest of my living days with them.

Curse my parents for sending me away when they needed me most. I hated them for sending me away. I wanted to stay and help take care of them but they had other plans for me. Plans they didn't even bother to tell me until Edward was leaving me at the train station.

It's been almost a hundred years since that event. I'm only beginning to understand that my parents did what they did to protect me. One thing I'm grateful for, is the bond that Edward and I had as humans. It was strong enough to be passed into my new life as a vampire. I don't what I would've been like if I wasn't able to find him. Even then…

The day I walked into the Cullen's lives was a day of happiness and sadness. I had seen that my brother with a new family. He looked happy. I didn't want to interfere. I wasn't even going to introduce myself. I was about to walk away when Alice foresaw my coming. I was grateful that Edward wasn't home when I knocked on the door. I don't know what I would've said if he was the first person I met.

I talked with Carlisle and Esme, told them my story. Where I had been, where I came from, and that I had been looking for my brother. I sensed he was near, then I heard the car pull up in the driveway. I held my breath waiting for what seemed like forever. Everyone came into the house. Everyone but him.

"Give him some time. He'll come inside eventually." Alice assured me. How she was able to accept me so quickly surprised me. I had lived a life of dependency on myself and no one else. It wasn't until proper introductions that I learned about Alice's ability. The Cullens seemed like an actual family. The cared for each other, which was something I didn't know I craved for until I met them.

I waited in the living room for Edward to come in. It wasn't until the twilight hour that he got out of the car and came into the house. I could tell that he was unsure about what to do or say. He walked through the door and sat on the couch across from me.

"Hello, Amber." He said in his familiar, velvety voice. I was surprised that he still sounded the same. It was like we were back in Chicago in our home, reminiscing about fun times.

"Hi Ed, " I answered. We sat in awkward silence until we heard Alice exclaim,  
"Just make up and get to know each other already!"

We both laughed at each other than got up and hugged. We talked for hours about where we had been and how we got to where we were. I could tell he was worried when I told him about my life in the south and my encounter with the Volturi. In return, he shared happy memories he's shared with his new family. There was something he was hiding. Like a piece of him was missing but I quickly dismissed it before he saw the suspicion in my eyes.

All in all, the Cullen family was very warm and welcoming. I decided to stay with them and try to live their ways. I stayed with them and tried to follow their feeding habits, but it wasn't enough. After 50 years of living a life with one kind of diet, it was hard for me to adjust. Jasper tried to help me but even his powers couldn't curb my appetite for human blood. In my shame, I left while they were all distracted. I tried not to think about it too much or make a definite decision about it so Edward and Alice wouldn't suspect anything. I left while they went hunting and I offered to keep watch of the house.

Almost fifty years later, and I return to the place I once called my home. It still looked the same, with slight changes like the color of the house and the scenery. I could sense that only one vampire was in the house at the moment. The fragrance told me it was Edward.

I wonder where everyone else is. What is that mouthwatering scent I smell? It's coming from the house but I can't seem to pin point where. I walked around the back to where the kitchen was I saw Edward cooking in the kitchen. What a strange thing for him to be doing?

He tensed which let me know he could smell my scent. Whether he knew it was me or not was starting to make me worry. I silently slipped into the house and sat on the dining table just in time to see his surprised face.

"Amber?" He questioned, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not. Not that a vampire could dream.

"Hi Ed, since when did you eat human food?" That's strange. What is he up to? I remember Ed being a really good cook when we were humans, but vampires don't eat human food.

"They're not for me, they're for my wife." Ed is married? Oh. My. Gosh. My brother is married! I have a sister-in-law. I had always wanted a sister. Ed could've at least sent me a wedding invitation. Well, he didn't know where I was so, I'll forgive him for that. I was ecstatic to hear good news after not seeing him for so long.

"Congratulations, brother! What's her name? Where's she from? Can I meet her?" I was to excited to wait for his answer and started running up the stairs to his room. He called me back with a whisper.

"Stop, Amber." I paused and walked back down the stairs with a look of hurt on my face. If I were able to cry, my eyes would've filled with tears.

Ed walked over to me and tried to comfort me. It was too late. The hurt was done.

"It's not that I don't want you to meet her, it's just, we're on our honeymoon."

I immediately felt childish for feeling hurt and became embarrassed that I had chosen this time to visit. If only I had kept in touch I would've known what was happening and this incident surely would not have happened.

"I didn't know Ed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." As I said this, the fact that he was cooking human food started to dawn on me.

"Why are cooking human food for…" He stopped me before I continued. I looked at the food he laid out with confusion and looked back at my brother only to be look at in the "can't you see the obvious" look.

"You married a human?!" I million thoughts went through my head. "How is that possible? Does she know what you are?" Why would he do such a ridiculous thing?

He tried to calm me down and explain everything. When he told me his story about how Bella was his singer and how he wasn't able to take her life. As he went through all the trials they had been through, the love that radiated from him was unlike anything I had ever felt expressed from my brother. I couldn't help but be happy for him. I could see in his eyes how much he cared and loved Bella. So much that he left her to protect her only to return because of the pieces missing in himself without her there.

For an instant, I felt jealous of my brother. I have been with a few vampires but none of them have had as big an impact as Bella does on Edward. The joy and happiness that shined on his face every time he said her name and something I wanted to feel and see.

When he finished, I stood up and said, "So, when can I meet her?"

"Not today, you need to leave before she wakes up. Let me talk to her first than I'll call you to come. I promise."

I was disappointed, but I understood that reasons behind my brother's intentions. He hasn't forgotten about our last meeting and he wants to protect Bella even if it meant protecting her from his own sister. I looked forward to being able to meet this woman who stole my brother's heart.

I decided to go hunting so that I would be able to handle being around his beloved. I remember the way things were the last time I lived with the Cullens and knew that Carlisle wouldn't be happy if I broke the treaty with the werewolves. I fed on elk, and other animals that I could find within the vicinity.

When I was filled to capacity, I spoke with my mind.

"Edward," I tried to see if the connection between us was still as strong.

"Edward, please can I meet her?"

I moved closer so my thoughts could be heard better.

"Edward , please let me see her. You know how much I've been longing for a sister."

I got closer to the house and used my vampire senses to listen to their conversation.

It's eavesdropping, I know, but I'm curious to know what he's saying about me.

"Ed, I'm coming in the house." I thought as clearly as I could.

I walked up the stairs to the top floor and easily found his room. I knocked on the door.

I knew he was in there. I could hear him talking to Bella. Her scent lingered everywhere in the house but the strongest came from his room. My mouth watered as her scent triggered the venom. Even though I had just fed, my body reacted as if I had starved myself. I pulled myself together and pushed back the urges, swallowing the venom as it flowed in my mouth. I knocked again.

I heard Edward think, 'Why do I allow woman to tell me what to do?'

I opened the door and answered him, "Because you're a sucker for a beautiful woman, even if she is your sister."

All I heard in Ed's mind was constant worry. I tried to assure him that I was in control and that I had fed before coming for precaution, but he still had a look of caution in his eyes as he tensed and sat by Bella's side.

"Hello Bella, my name is Amber. I'm Ed's kid sister." By the look on her face, she was about to faint. Apparently, she was on overload with the emotional rollercoaster ride of the wedding, the honey moon and now a sister she never knew about. Despite all of that, she reached out her hand and shook my outreached hand.

When she touched me it was like the vampire in me had taken over. The venom in my mouth was becoming overpowering and I didn't know if I could handle it. I let go of her hand and excused myself from the room.

EPOV

I was afraid that my sister wouldn't be able to handle Bella's scent. Because we are blood related, it seems only logical that Bella's blood would somewhat of the same affect on my sister as it does for me. I didn't want to find out but my sister surprised me by walking out when it became too much for her.

I could sense that she had fed so she wouldn't be tempted to make me angry, but getting the full blast of Bella's scent wiped out all traces of it.

Bella stared at the door in shock. She always amazed me with the bravery she shows in situations like this. After about a minute, she still didn't move so I slid off the bed to be face to face with her so we could discuss what just happened.

"Why did just walk away from me?" she asked with a shaky voice.

I know she sensed the danger she was in before Amber left. She was just trying to break the silence between us.

"Bella, are you alright?" I lifted her face so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Wh-…" She hesitated.

"Go on my love, ask me." I encouraged.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" She asked with a quavering voice, still recovering from her encounter.

"Amber had left a long time ago. It got to a point where, I started to believe I didn't have a sister anymore." I heard a faint gasp and knew I needed a one on one with Amber.

Bella noticed my distraction. "Go talk to her, Edward. She needs you right now."

She had recovered and showed nothing but love. Despite what just happened, she wanted to get to know Amber, but she knew that Amber and I had some things to talk about before that happened.

I got up to go find Amber, "Edward?" Bella said. "Tell her I forgive her." Oh, how I loved the compassion she shared. She amazes me every moment of every day.

"I will, my love." I said as I closed the door behind me.

I heard the clink of silverware and knew that Bella was eating the special breakfast I made for her.

How this morning got so complicated I have no idea. Now, I have to sort things about with Amber. This is going to take a while…


	5. Past and Present

Past and Present

EPOV

"What were you thinking?!'' I tried to stay calm as I spoke with my sister about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Ed. It's been so long since I've seen you. And then I find out I have a sister-in-law, I got overly excited. You know how I am when I find out news like that. I couldn't help myself." She started to give me the pouty lips and sad face that always melted my heart.

"Fine, I forgive you." She relaxed a little. "Bella said to tell you that she forgives you as well." A mesmerizing smile appeared on her face.

"You're a lucky man, my brother. Tell me more about how you guys met and your relationship," she was getting really excited, "and your wedding. I'm sorry I wasn't here to share that special moment with you." She had the tell-me-everything look girls always get when they gossip.

"No, no, no., you first. Where have you been these last fifty years? Why didn't you write or visit or at least let me know you were okay. I could sense you were still alive but that was it. Do you know how much you worried me when we couldn't find you?" I was breathing heavily, not from ranting, but from the anxiety that started to fill my body as I remembered the six months of torture searching for my sister.

Amber looked down with shame. She was fiddling with her hands which was something she did when she was nervous.

I walked over to her and embraced her with a hug.

"Please don't be ashamed. I can tell that you are sorry." She looked up irritatedly.

"I almost forgot about that. Stay out of my head." The look of irritation melted back into shame.

"Not until you tell me where you've been." I stepped back to get a good look at her.

She looked up into my eyes and we both held each other a couple of feet away, holding each other's arms, and we instantly felt the connection.

It was like a movie started playing in our minds. It started when my sister recalled the memory of her leaving the house and seeking a new place to live. She travelled south living off of what she could find. I couldn't help but be filled with guilt at not being there to help her. She sensed it and gave my arm a light squeeze to let me know it wasn't my fault.

Then the image of two male vampires appeared and my sister shuddered.

I could feel the fear that she felt as she tried to escape but was cornered in an alley. It almost reminded me of the time when Bella got lost in Port Angeles and I saved her before those men could get their hands on her.

My body gave an involuntary growl.

These male vampires, Harry and Fred, told my sister they were looking for an addition to their coven. If she refused, they would kill her. Fearing the worst, she accepted and they took her with them down to Louisiana, where they were meeting up with some other vampires who were trying to take over a city with a new technique that was rumored to have been used by a female vampire in Seattle a few years ago.

When she read their minds and realized what they were up to, she knew that it would have been better to let them kill her…or at least try.

I protectively growled as I saw this in my mind.

It continued with the war that had been started with all the newborns and as it started to get more and more out of hand, the anticipated arrival of the Volturi had disembarked.

The Volturi sent Demetri, and Felix with about five other vampires to get rid of all newborns and their creators just like the event it was modeled after. My sister was smart enough to stay out of trouble when things started getting out of hands. She witnessed the execution of her so-called coven. She was discovered by one of the Volturi's guard. They dismissed her after they saw that she wasn't a threat.

Amber breathed a sigh of relief at the same time the Amber in our vision did when the Volturi let her go. I realized that I had tensed up as well and relaxed at the same time Amber relaxed.

The rest of her life seemed to be pretty mellow, moving around in the south mostly. Looking for random night jobs, keeping out of trouble…until the night she came by her singer or _la tua cantante_ as Aro called it.

It was a good looking male in his mid twenties. Bronze hair, white skin, green eyes, about 6'2".

Amber tensed as his picture lingered. Venom started filling her mouth as the memory of his blood triggered her vampire instincts. I quickly pushed it forward before she got out of hand. Bella was still upstairs and I didn't want anything to happen that I'd regret.

Amber relaxed as he passed by. Living with us had a little bit of an impact on her. Despite the power of the man's scent and the want of his blood, my sister walked away. The image of me appeared and I realized that my sister thought of me as the man continued to walk by. He looked back sensing someone watching him. That nearly sent Amber over the edge but she continued to think of me and it kept her from feeding on this unsuspecting meal.

A flash of events continued to pass in my mind. She moved often never staying in one place longer than a week or two. She started to settle in Nebraska but people started getting suspicious after about ten years when she didn't look any different. She started moving west living in LA.

This was when my sister aspired to be a singer. She went through the process of finding an agent and recording demos and sending them out to record companies. All of them rejected except for one. It was a company called SunnyK Records.

It was a newly started record company that was interested in promising talent. They heard her demo and wanted to give her a try.

She accepted and recorded her first cd within a month.

She started fast forwarding through the memories of concerts and fans, until a familiar face had caught my attention.

It was the man who had been Amber's singer. He was at one of her concerts. He remembered seeing her the evening she almost fed on him for dinner, although he didn't know that.

After the performance, he waited in the back after bribing the security to let him stay. Amber opened the door and his scent hit her like a slap in the face.

She kept the image of me in her mind to keep from turning around and taking this man's life. He was trying to get her to go to dinner. How this man had so much courage to approach her in the first place surprised me. Eventually, she agreed out of irritation and the look of pleasure shined on the face of the stranger.

He was about to leave when he turned and said, "Oh, by the way, my name is Edward."

My sister froze in place and waited for the man to leave. She had agreed to have dinner with him the next night at a place called Bull Feathers in Papillion, Nebraska.

(Author's Note: She was there doing a concert when she met her singer and agreed to go to dinner with him.)

Amber tried to fast forward through these memories but I slowed them down only to be interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Amber and I released each other and gazed into each other's eyes combining our power to see who was at the door and to see if they were a threat.

We both smiled at the same time when we saw it was the family. Alice foresaw our trip to the past and didn't want to intrude.

Everyone came in and greeted Amber. Emmett picked her up in one of his back breaking bear hugs. Rosalie simply said hello and went upstairs. She still couldn't get over the fact that there was a vampire prettier than her and she happened to be Edward's sister.

Jasper walked up to her and simply shook her hand. "Welcome, home." he said and walked to the staircase to wait for Alice.

Alice beamed as she went up to Amber and kissed her on the cheek before giving her a hug.  
"It's good to see you again." A look of mock irritation appeared on her face. "I knew you would return I just wish it didn't take you so long." The look of irritation melted into a heart breaking smile and she walked up the stairs with Jasper.

Before they disappeared around the corner she stepped down a step so we could see her and said, "By the way, we're so talking about Edward." And raced up the stairs before anyone could ask her what she meant.

I shook my head and looked over to see my parents with confused looks on their faces.

"You'll hear about it later." I left the room so Carlisle and Esme had a chance to talk with her.

I went upstairs to check on Bella only to find her surrounded by my siblings asking her about her honeymoon experience.

She looked up at me with a reddened face from blushing at the questions being asked of her. I kicked them all out and shut the door and sat by Bella on the bed.

Amber's POV

I didn't think it would be this easy to be back in my brother's good graces. When we shared my memories of the past fifty years, I could feel the love emanating from him and all my fears and doubts were silenced.

I didn't expect to feel comfort after sharing what I did with Edward. I was afraid to be honest. I wasn't sure if he would accept the person I've become or tell me to get out and leave. I was delighted to see that he accepted me as I am.

When everyone had returned, because Alice foresaw this I'm sure, I was overwhelmed with the love and acceptance they all showed. Well, except for Rosalie. She still thinks I'm prettier than her but I think it's the opposite. If only I could find someone as funny and rambunctious as Emmett, than I could be happy like her.

Everyone took turn to say hi and welcome me back until it was just Carlisle and Esme left in the room with me.

Esme approached me first. She immediately embraced me. I was overwhelmed even more by the love that radiated from her.  
"There is always a place for you in our home. Never forget that. We love you very much and hope that you don't think we wouldn't accept you as you are. We are willing to do everything possible to make you comfortable and feel at home."

Esme reminded me so much of my mother. I would be crying if I could but only sobs came as Esme embraced me once more.

Carlisle approached me from behind, taking me by the shoulders and turning me so that I was facing him. Esme walked around to stand by him.

"Welcome home, Amber." He said with a warmth in his voice that I hadn't experienced before meeting him. It was comfort for me to hear him say those words.

"Are you planning on staying with us?"

"Yes, Carlisle, if you'll still have me."

"Of course dear, why wouldn't we?" Esme inquired.

I became filled with the shame at my foolish decision of leaving instead of talking to them at our last encounter.

"I..I…I'm sorry." I struggled to put into words the feelings and thoughts in my head.

"Sorry for what my dear," Esme asked.

Edward's voice whispered into my mind, "Be brave, my sister, they will accept you no matter what. That is what a true family does."

Oh Edward, thank you so much for being the brother that you are, I thought.

"Thank you for returning, you have no idea what joy you've brought to this family."

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme and told them my story.

When I finished, they simply sat there and contemplated what I had shared with them. I didn't read their minds because I wanted to hear what they had to say themselves.

Carlisle was the first to answer, "Amber, I'm sorry you had to go through so much and without the help of family or friends. You are most welcome to stay with us for as long as you please. Esme and I welcome you with open arms."

I walked up to him and hugged him. I turned and hugged Esme.

"Thank you so much for being so understanding and willing to accept me." I don't think I have ever been more happier.

"We are happy that you are safe. I'm sure Edward is ecstatic to have you home."

"Actually, I think I should step out for a while to get some nourishment. I recently fed but in my excitement to hear of my new sister-in-law, I went to meet her only to almost attack her. Don't worry, nothing happened. I excused myself before anything could happen. I am in control now but I think I should feed again before I meet her. I at least know what to expect now." I smiled sheepishly as I walked towards the door.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Alice screamed as she ran down at vampire speed to meet me at the door.

"Hold that thought Alice, I have to go see Edward really quick."

I turned to go up to Edward's room. I was just going to go find something quick and be back but know Alice would want to talk about Edward, I knew it may take longer than expected. I need to talk to Edward.

_**SunnyK Records is a made up record company used for story purposes only. Just so you know. Thanx again for the reviews!**_


	6. A Gift

A Gift

BPOV

Wow, Edward never ceases to amaze me.

I finished my food and collected the dishes to take down. Before I even got to the door, the room was filled with my new family.

"So, Bella, how was your first time?" The big bear of a brother asked me.

Jasper immediately sent a sense of calm toward me but embarrassment was clearly a stronger emotion because my cheeks still turned a bright red.

"Emmett, leave her alone. Would you want someone asking you how it went after you and I had been together?" Oh, Rosalie, how I wished you knew how thankful I am for you right now.

"Of course Rosalie. I'd brag to whole world after every time." With a coy smile Emmett pulled Rosalie closer and kissed her passionately.

Seeing them share such affections made me miss Edward even more. I knew he needed the time to be with his sister, so I pushed those feelings away.

Alice walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"So, how are you doing?" 

Alice didn't need to ask because she already foresaw what happened, but it was nice that she was trying to get to know me instead of just seeing ahead.

"I'm fine, Alice, really."

"I knew it! Jasper you owe me." Emmett exclaimed.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Jasper and I had a bet that our brother wasn't able to follow through with his promise." Emmett smirked.

"For your information Emmett, he did go through with his promise, and it was amazing." I immediately turned a new shade of red covering my previous blush.

At that moment, the door opened and the person I had been longing to see walked through the door.

"Alright, everybody out, I want some time with my wife." Edward kicked Emmett as he walked out the door. "Don't harass my wife anymore or face dire consequences."

He closed the door and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about that. How was your breakfast?" Edward walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"It was wonderful like everything else that you do."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you still mad at me?" 

"Mad at you? Why on earth would I be mad at you Edward?"

"For leaving you to deal with those siblings of ours."

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"I heard their thoughts and knew they were headed up here to ask you about our time together. I wanted to come and stop them but…"

I stopped him before he could finish.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it won't be the last."

From down the hall I heard Emmett exclaim, "You got that right!"

I chuckled than I looked to see Edward contemplating something.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love."

"Tell me about your sister."

Edward told me an abridged version saying it would take to long to share everything.

After hearing Amber's story it seemed like she wasn't any danger. Edward seemed to relax a bit but still held tension in his eyes. A subtlety I came to recognize as I got to know him. Amber didn't seem dangerous although I thought the same thing about the Cullen family before I found out what they really were. Not that, they're dangerous, I mean they could be if they wanted to but they don't.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door and Amber walked in.

"Hey Ed, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Amber, come in." Edward turned to face his sister without letting go of my hand.

"Bella, would it be okay if Edward and I had a silent conversation? It would be over much more quickly that way."

"Yes, I don't mind." I answered.

I didn't know what to do as I sat there and let Edward and Amber have their conversation. I watched the expressions on their faces pass from happy to irritated to annoyed back to happy, fear, guilt and a bunch of other emotions. It went on like that for what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes. I stood up to get a drink and Edward noticed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. This is taking a little longer than planned. I…" I stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to run away, I'm just going to get a glass of water from the kitchen."

All I had to do was open the door and Alice was there with a glass of water in hand.

"You're welcome." She said and started walking back to her room.

"Alice, wait, can I come with you? Sitting in a room with two mind readers can be awfully boring." I snuck a peak at the siblings, and gave a sneaky grin before walking with Alice towards her room.

As I walked away, I faintly heard Edward say something but I dismissed it knowing I probably didn't want to hear it.

Before I reached the first stair arms wrapped around me and a chuckle confirmed by suspicions as to who it was.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Edward chuckled into my hair.

I shook my head no.

"I said you can't sneak away from me with a grin like that without kissing me goodbye," He had me facing him before he finished his sentence.

I gave him my innocent "I'm sorry" pouty face looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were telling Alice something I wasn't suppose to hear because that's usually what happens when I leave with her."

"You drive me crazy whenever you do that."

"Do what?" I said keeping my innocent tone and fascade while giving a sly coy smile.

"That" He said before sweeping me off my feet and taking me breath away with one of his unforgettable kisses.

"Excuse me," Alice chimed. "but I believe Bella and I were about to go to my room so that you could finish the discussion with your sister." Alice hated it when I kept her waiting.

"We're almost done, I promise. I'll be there to save you from the little beast in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting in vain."

"No doubt about that."

"Are you two lovebirds gonna googoo each other on the stairwell all day? Or can we get going?"

After a quick peck, Alice pulled me away from the love of my life to endure 15 minutes of my life in her bedroom which I was starting to think "What did I get myself into?"

Alice's room was a girl's dream come true. In the middle on the right side of the room, she had a four poster bed with a white canopy hanging over it complete with matching bedset in a pink and white pattern. Across from it on the left was a huge vanity with a gilded mirror the length of the vanity that stood up against the wall, with a gilded frame that had detailed carvings of flowers, butterflies and fairies. Next to the vanity was the door to her bathroom where Alice and Rosalie dressed me up for my wedding. Straight ahead of me was the mirrored sliding door that opened to Alice's private mall….her closet. I had only been in her room once but was too nervous about the wedding details to notice anything else.

I went over to the bed and sat down.

"So, what do you want to do, Alice?"

Alice was rummaging through her vanity looking for something as I admired my surroundings.

"I swear I put it right here." Alice mumbled.

"Alice do you need help?"

"No, you sit there, I'll find it in a minute." She held out a hand behind her to stop me when I approached her. I sat back down on the bed and waited.

"Jasper!" In a flash Jasper was at the door.

"Yes, Alice"

"Have you seen that thing I put in this drawer before the wedding?"

With a confused look on his face Jasper asked, "What thing?"

"You know, the thing I told you, you weren't suppose to touch, say or think about until after the wedding?"

Alice was still rummaging through the drawer.

"Oh you mean the…" Jasper was hushed by the little hand of Alice before he could finish. Alice stared him down and I immediately felt a sense of calm fill the room.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to almost spoil it."

He pecked Alice on the lips before he said, "You put it in the secret compartment in the closet near the…" Alice was already gone getting what I hoped wasn't anything that would embarrass, hurt or humiliate me.

Alice had shut the door behind her when she went in the closet. As I waited I fell on my back and laid on the silk bedding and closed my eyes as I waited for Alice to come back out.

"Bella," Alice whispered. " I have something for you."

I lifted myself up to see Alice standing with a box wrapped in a pink floral wrapping paper with a bow on top.

"A belated wedding gift. I wanted to give it to you in person without all the fussing and worrying."

I didn't know what to say so I held my hands out and Alice placed the gift in my open arms with a smile of encouragement.

I took off the bow and carefully unwrapped the present trying not to ruin the delicate paper, to reveal a black jewelry box.

"Open it" Alice encouraged.

I drew in a deep breath before lifting the lid that revealed the most beautiful sapphire and diamond jewelry set I had ever seen. The vision of it blurred as my eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Oh Alice, its beautiful." Was all I could get out before Alice embraced me.

"You are worth every bit of it. Never doubt yourself Bella. Everything we've done has been for you and Edward's happiness. We love you very much. Never forget that."

"I won't Alice. Thanx again."

As I wiped my tears, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the lap of my beloved. I leaned my head back against his shoulder with a smile of my face. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Let's go back up to our room."

"But what about Amber?"

"We've had our catch up, she went hunting with Alice."

I looked around and just noticed that we were alone in Alice's room. Edward slid off the bed then picked me up and carried me to our room.

AmPOV

Alice's anticipation to join me to hunt was something I wasn't looking forward to. I was about to reveal something that I'm still contemplating on telling Alice. I was at the door when Alice came up behind me.

"Oh no you don't." Alice grabbed my shoulder.

"Alice, I'll be fine. I don't need any chaperoning."

"You know what I want to talk about."

And with that, we both started running.


	7. My Edward

**My Edward**

Amber's POV

Alice was excited as ever to find out about my Edward. She nearly knocked me over when we stopped by a familiar open field hidden in the middle of the forest. Alice impatiently jumped up and down waiting for me to tell my story.

"Please tell me before I lose my mind from all the waiting." Alice begged. "You know that I don't do well with anticipation." She tried to suck me into submission with guilt.

"That won't work on me. I still remember all those times you guilt tripped me into doing things with you. Why don't you just get a vision to tell you all about him?" I turned away from her fully aware that she wouldn't see it until I decided to tell her.

Alice huffed impatiently and started tapping her foot on the ground knowing that I was just playing with her.

A second later, her face went blank at the same time I made the decision she'd been waiting for.

I watched her facial expressions as we both relived my experiences with Edward.

I had decided to call my brother Ed, since it was my pet name for him anyways, and refer to the other Edward by his full name to distinguish the two. I only called my brother by his full name if I wanted to use him. (This is something I think he is fully aware of or will be after Alice's vision.)

Alice gasped and awed as the vision of my relationship grew increasingly more intimate.

At the end, Alice just stared at me. When it looked like she was about to faint (If she could, which she couldn't) a familiar scent caught my senses and Alice looked like she was about to jump for glee.

APOV

I can't believe that Amber found "the one" as well. She has more in common with Edward than he realizes. I thought Edward's restraints were amazing, but Amber puts him too shame. Aro would certainly have an enjoyable conversation with Amber.

As we ran through the forest, a million questions went through my mind. Seeing all the places she's been, the things she's gone through, and how it didn't seem to have affected her at all.

Then learning the truth about the man from the alley way. I could sense there was something more but I couldn't figure out what it was but I never thought this!

When we got to the open field, I waited for her to tell me everything. Of course she made me wait, skirting around the edges until I lost it and begged her to tell me. After my guilt trip failed, she eventually gave in.

The vision of the alleyway appeared in my mind. The man walked past. Amber stayed in the shadows despising this man for the temptation he was to her and he didn't even know it. He turned around when he heard Amber's footsteps coming out from the alleyway.

"Excuse me?" He said hesitantly when Amber didn't respond, he tried again with a much more confident voice. "Excuse me miss?"

Amber was already crazed with thirst from not feeding for a long period of time. She reluctantly turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She said with acid in her tone.

"Are you alright?" He said. He was genuinely concerned about Amber's wellbeing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Amber replied, adding irritation to the acidity in her voice.

"You look pale and famished. Were you ambushed in the alley?" He had real concern as he said these words. His compassion was enough of a surprise that all feelings of hunger had dissipated to a manageable stomach ache.

The overflow of venom was a little overwhelming, but after a few gulps Amber answered him with a much more kind voice with a touch of sarcasm.

"I'm fine. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you need an escort? I could walk you to your place."

It surprised me how the desire in me for him to be with her came about so strongly.

"No, thank you." Amber was starting to feel the magnetism he was sending towards her. She quickly decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you for your concern but I have to be going." Turning away from him, she ran at vampire speed before the hunger that started to become unbearable resurfaced when he felt discouraged.

I heard a soft whisper and wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if I really heard Amber whisper, "Edward."

The vision had stopped and it took me a second to realize that Amber had decided to stop it and explain some things to me.

"Living with you guys was the most, happiest time in my life. I couldn't bare the thought of returning to you with human blood on my conscience. Besides the guilt, there was something else that prevented me from taking Edward's blood. At first glance I almost thought that he was my brother. All I kept thinking in my head was, 'No, it can't be Ed. He's a vampire. There's no way he could be human.' That's a big part of why I didn't just take him at that moment."

I looked at Amber in awe. When she could tell that I wasn't going to be saying anything any time soon, she brought me out of my reverie.

"Alice, stop gawking. It's not polite to stare." Amber chuckled fully recovered from her short spout of confession.

I didn't realize I had been staring at her for so long until her comment. I shook off the trance and smiled back at her. I could sense that Amber was hiding something else behind her sarcasm.

"Amber, is there something you need to say?" She immediately became self-contained, reluctant to say what it was that needed to be said. It took her a second before she said the following:

"I didn't reveal everything to my brother. I was afraid of what he would do. I wasn't sure if it would be safe to…" She stopped as if someone had interrupted her. She shook her head and continued.

At that moment I had a vision of Amber walking out of a large stadium. I recognized it as the place she had met Edward again in her shared vision with her brother.

The man that we now know as "her Edward" waited for her outside the exit to talk to her. His scent hit her as hard as it did the night at the alleyway. When he saw her come out, a smile appeared on his face. The hunger that appeared so suddenly was immediately replaced with an unexplainable uneasiness. It wasn't embarrassment, just a feeling that a girl would get when an interested guy comes up to her and asks her for her number.

I was amazed at the impact this man was having on Amber. His voice mesmerized her as a vampire's voice would mesmerize a human's.

He tried tirelessly to convince Amber to go to dinner all the while not knowing the impact he was having on her self control. All Amber kept thinking was 'Edward, Edward, no, he's not my brother, he's a total stranger, why is he talking to me. I need to get out of here.'

Amber turned to leave when the man tried one last attempt to convince her to go with him. He reached out and grabbed her arm. Amber was surprised he didn't flinch or let go at the touch of her cold skin. This distraction was enough to keep her mind from stopping her heart agreeing to his request. Before she could stop herself, she had made a promise to this stranger who had some kind of control of her.

As he was about to leave, he turned and said his name was Edward.

The thoughts that filled Amber's mind was chaotic. I couldn't hear them but the emotions that played across her face was hilariously funny to watch but scary at the same time.

"What have I done?" The Amber in the vision said in awe at what had happened. "Now I have to meet Edward (shiver) at Papillion and I don't even eat food!" Amber stomped back into her dressing room bumping into Sam one of her security guards as she walked through the door.

"Is everything alright Amber?" Sam asked. He was one of the few that knew her secret. Besides her manager, Sam was the only other person who knew what she really was.

"Sam, did you let a man wait outside the exit to ambush me without telling me?" You would've thought it was mother scolding a child if you only heard the implications of her voice.

"No, Amber. It must have been one of the stadium securities. I saw some of them letting people in after getting a large amount of cash. I guess they don't get paid well here." He chuckled.

"Thanx Sam. You're the best personal guard any gal could have, mortal or otherwise."

It seems that Sam and Amber were very close friends. All he was interested in was her safety. Amber was willing to offer the same amount of protection for him if it was asked of her.

Amber went into her dressing room and picked out a cute outfit. She actually looked nervous as she got dressed at human speed. She walked out of the dressing room and told Sam where she was going. He offered to go with so he could put some fear in Edward if he tried anything with her, but Amber refused and said that she could handle it.

Amber decided to drive to the restaurant. When she found it, she walked in to a barbeque, saloon type place. It looked like a large cabin with animal heads mounted on the walls and pictures of customers and celebrities that have been to their restaurant. There was an older man with a woman next to him singing "Home on the Range". Amber was about to turn and leave when a hand found mine and pulled her towards a table.

"I was wondering if you were really going to come." The voice of Edward had become ingrained in Amber's memory.

Am POV

What have I gotten myself into? I wasn't planning on telling them about Edward until much later. Alice didn't give me much choice.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I told Alice what I was keeping from them. At first she looked at me with unbelief but as I decided what to reveal to her, Alice started to understand. I started to wonder if it was okay to reveal Edward to Alice in person.

"Yes" I looked up to see Alice starting to build up with excitement.

"Excuse me?" I tried to play dumb to postpone it as long as possible. It's not that I don't want them to know Edward, I was afraid for his safety.

"Don't act dumb with me, missie. I'd like to meet him. I'll be able to tell whether or not the others will accept him or not."

"As always, you're right Alice."

I closed my eyes and sensed my surroundings. I called out the Edward with my mind, telling him to come to me.

I heard Alice gasp. I opened my eyes to see her with an astonished look on her face. She got the first glimpse of Edward as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"Edward?" Alice gasped.

Edward cautiously took steps toward Alice and I. He had a confused look on his face. I peaked into his mind to see what he was thinking.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with my mind.

He stopped a few feet away from us, pausing to look down at Alice. He was about 6'3" which made Alice look tiny even though he was standing a few feet away form her.

"Do I know you?" He asked Alice.

Alice for once couldn't finish coherent sentence.

"How did you…When did you…Where….?" Then she gasped again before pouncing on Edward embracing him, which surprised him and knocked him over.

"Aunty Alice? How in the world?" Edward gasped. Then they both broke out in laughter.

"But, what happened to your parents, your sister?" Alice inquired.

"Mom and Dad passed away in a car accident. Roma and I were in the back seat. We hit head on with a semi truck who's driver fell a sleep at the wheel. Roma was in critical condition, as was I. If it wasn't for Amber, well, you know."

Alice sat there trying to take in all this new information. Edward and I had talked about this before we came. I had told him about the Cullens and where they were from and Alice was of particular interest to him. It was before we decided to come that he told me that she might be his aunt.

"Where's Roma?" Alice asked.

"She lives in France with Francois."

"So she is one of us as well?"

"Yes, Alice."

"How did they meet?"

"Francois was visiting America. He got into a bit of trouble that Amber, Roma and I helped him out of."

I decided to join the conversation. At this point I was letting Edward and Alice ask their questions.

"Roma is the one who sensed he was in trouble. They have a similar connection that Edward and I share."

Alice sat there contemplating the information she just received. I could've read her thoughts but I wanted to hear her say it rather than just read it from her mind.

I walked over to Edward and held his hand. Being together helps strengthen the bond we have, sending a thrill through our bodies at the simplest of touches. Alice must've sensed it because she looked up as soon as we touched.

"I see a great future for you two, as well as, your sister and Francois."

Alice gave us a friendly smile and placed her hands on our entwined ones.

"I wish you the happiest of eternities."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Yes, Thank you aunt. By the way, thanx for the presents."

Alice looked at him suspiciously, than her eyes got wide and was about to jump for joy when she realized that her nephew "sees" things just like her.

After filling ourselves with comfort, we headed back to the house.

We were greeted upon arrival by Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie on the front porch.

It looked like the only person not happy to see us, well me in particular, was Rosalie.

"Get over yourself, Rosalie." Alice whispered even though she knew everyone except Bella would've heard. Emmett was elbowed by Rosalie who stopped him from chuckling at her embarrassment.

Eddie stepped forward, still holding Bella's hand. "Edward, welcome. We have much to discuss. Shall we?"

He motioned for Edward to follow him inside.

"You and I need to talk as soon as I'm done." Edward whispered in my mind while he gave me an irritated look before walking in behind Edward.

The rest of the family followed them in, Alice and I walking in last. They were all sitting on the couches in the living room waiting for Alice and I to tell them who the addition to our group was.


End file.
